1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device, a shake correcting device, electronics and a production method of the positioning device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A positioning device using a drive unit and a position detecting device is, for example, known as those installed in a camera, etc. (refer to the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-196382).
A positioning device of the related art as above has had a disadvantage that positioning becomes difficult due to a rotation moment generated between a magnet provided to the drive unit and a magnet provided to the position detecting device.